


The Boy is MINE

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Here Be OCs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets jealous and protective of Stiles when someone flirts with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy is MINE

A new pack had slipped into town.  It was a small pack really, consisting only of the alpha, his mate, and his two children who were of high school age.  Derek had accepted them because the alpha, John, had once been friends with his parents.  In fact, he had once called John his uncle.  His wife Lily was a sweet thing.  She was human; but she kept her alpha in line.  It was clear that she wore the pants in the family.

Then there were John’s twin daughters.  Emma and Charlotte were beautiful.  They both had their mother’s beautiful blond hair and their father’s stunning blue eyes.  They were identical in everything but their scents, and when they ‘wolfed out’ their eye color.  Emma’s shone a beautiful blue like Derek’s own had once been when he was a beta; while Charlotte’s were the same amber that Scott possessed.

The girls, like all werewolves born with twins; tended to share everything together.  They had the same room and though they had their own beds, they tended to curl up together.

They also always chose the same love interest.

Derek hadn’t known who the boy they were talking about at first was.  It was time for the weekly pack meeting and Derek had invited John and his family to come along.  Derek was helping Lily cook diner in the kitchen of the rebuild Hale house while the girls went on and one about some goofy boy at school who talked too much and had the dreamiest brown eyes and the cutest mouth ever.

He had rolled his eyes at their comments as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven and slipped the garlic bread in, in its place.

It was then that the door opened and the voices of his pack mates filtered in.  Scott and Jackson were arguing about something lacrosse related; Lydia and Allison were talking about a going shopping the next day; and Stiles…

“Hey ladies!”

Derek frowned when he heard the awkward teen’s greeting.  Who could he possibly mean?

“Stiles!”  There were twin squeals and Derek slipped out of the kitchen to see that Stiles had Emma on one arm and Charlotte on the other.  A low rumble started in his chest; but he quickly pushed it away when John looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Derek cleared his throat and gestured towards the dining room.

“Diner is almost ready.  Just waiting on the garlic bread.  Stiles!”

Stiles was whispering some little joke to the twins but looked up with his mouth slightly open when Derek called his name.

“Yea, Derek?”

“Please go set the table.”

“I’ll do it.”  Allison was on her way towards the dining room when Derek growled lightly, causing her to stop.

“I said Stiles!”

Stiles frowned before extracting himself from the twins and heading into the dining room where the plates and silverware were waiting to be set.

***

Derek sat at one head of the table while John sat at the other.  Stiles took his normal seat, expecting Scott to take one side and Lydia to take the other.  Instead; Scott was nearly pushed out of the way by Charlotte while Emma gracefully plopped down on Stiles’ other side before Lydia could even get there. 

Derek simply sighed and told himself that the attention was good for Stiles.  Maybe now the teen would stop whining about always being the odd one out.

He put up with it all through dinner.  They twins were absolutely fawning over him.  He felt his eye twitching slightly as the kept giving him compliments like ‘Oh Stiles, you’re so smart!’ or ‘Oh Stiles, you smell so good!’.  No freaking DUH.  The boy always smelled just like…well…home.  It was why Derek always pushed the boy away.  It reminded him of times when he was happy and had a real home with his family, his first pack.

It hurt.

But this was hurting too.

Still, he put up with it during dinner.  He did NOT however put up with it during desert.

Emma had just fed Stiles the cherry from the top of her sundae, and Charlotte was about to feed him some whipped cream from her finger.  The teens lips were just about to close around it when Derek had had enough.  He stood so fast that the chair slammed back against the wall.  He grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and pulled him up the stairs while the teen continued to protest. 

No one had seen the can of whipped cream that Derek had taken with him.

John and Lily simply smirked as they heard the door to Derek’s bedroom slam.  John listened intently to what was happening.

“Oh my god…I’m gonna die.”

There was a thump and a moan as Stiles was pushed against the door.

“Oh my god!  What are you doing!  Let go of my pants!”

There was the sound of tearing fabric that had all of the werewolves listening.  Scott looked a bit green and Jackson looked oddly intrigued.

There was a moan and the wolves suddenly picked up the scent of arousal.  Then came the obscene sound of the whipped cream can being used followed by a…”Oh my god that is so freaking COLD.”

Scott covered his ears and whined.

“Oh my god…Derek.  I’m not a freaking banana split!  Oh…my….god….”  There was another moan and Scott was running from the house so that he could go be sick in the woods in peace.

The twins crossed their arms over their chests in annoyance and scowled up at the ceiling where the sound was coming from.

A short time later, a very satisfied looking Stiles was bonelessly falling in between the twins again with a goofy grin on his face.  Derek took his own seat back and continued eating his melted brownie sundae.

***  
  
The twins stopped trying after that.  The next day they had tried to hang on to Stiles; but Derek would growl at them and threaten bodily harm whenever they got too close.  There was one time when Emma was playing decoy while Charlotte tried to proposition Stiles, but Stiles simply got a goofy grin on his face and talked about how he and Derek were dating now.

They gave up…and moved on to trying to make Danny straight.


End file.
